I'll Be
by AudTheOdd
Summary: AU Drabble: Kei and Hikari had been best friends since kindergarten, suddenly a person came to Hikari's life which twisted their friendship, soon she starts realizing everything. Read and Review please! :T for cursing:


**Author's Note: **It's 2:53am right now, I'm pulling off an all-nighter ;D haha. and another break from Little by little. Yeah. Anyways, last minute idea before I go to sleep now. I got part of the idea from the song **"I'll be by Edwin McCain" **Oh and by the way; this is **an AU Story **(**sorry if you don't like AU's**) so **Characters WILL BE OOC**. I'm very sorry ): Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA nor any of the characters used.**

**Warning: Grammar/Spelling errors (the fact that I am sleepy right now, but I don't want my idea to go away!) Cursing, and Rushes. **

PS: **"Bold" Phrases** is the narrator, so yeah, sorry if you get confuse! ): oh and PotatoClock; this is the story I told you (: lmao. thanks for the inspiration thru your reviews, our messages and your amazing stories.

* * *

**I'll Be **

* * *

_Flash back.._

**Hikari and Kei have been childhood friends ever since Kindergarten. Hikari was new at the town, she was born in a different place.**

_Kei was sitting alone with his bento box still unwrapped. He glanced behind him and saw his classmates laughing along with their group of friends._

_thud!_

_Kei looked in front of him_

_"Hiya! I'm new here!" the person greeted_

_"Um, Hi?"_

_"What's you're name?"_

_"Takishima, Kei Takishima."_

_"Weird name"_

_A vein throbbed at his head "Well Girls have more Weird names than boys!" _

_"Haha, I'm just kidding." She smiled "I'm Hikari Hanazono!"_

_"That's an ugly name."_

_"Hahaha"_

_"Why are you laughing? I just called you ugly."_

_"So? I laugh at myself a lot, it feels great. You should try"_

_Kei raised an eyebrow, suddenly Hikari pointed her pinky finger at his face._

_"Lets be friends, Promise?"_

_His cheek slightly turn red. He then put his pinky over hers, then both of them wrapped their pinkies together. "Promise" he said._

**with that Kei found his first crush and the first one to ever make his hear melt and race to it's limit.**

~~_~~**  
**

**They went to the same Middle school, and Kei still had a crush on Hikari. They've been sticking with each other, they told each others secrets and their point of views in things. Both of them we're at each other sides whenever they needed someone.**

_"Ok, Class. Pipe down as I introduce the new student that just transferred here at our school."_

_everyone was murmuring and whispering "A new student?" "He'll probably be a cutie, 2nd to Takishima" "If it'll be a She, she's gonna be popular with the boys!"_

_Then the new student stepped inside._

_'A boy!' everyone thought._

_every girl's eyes turned into pumping hearts "Oh my gosh, he looks cute" "I knew he'll be a cutie!" except Hikari's eyes. Though her eyes were wide open and you could see a tint of blush across her cheek. Kei looked at her, he noticed it as he gripped his pencil tight, making it break and leaving a cut in his palm._

_"I'm Iori tokiwa, Nice to meet you all" He smiled and caused all the girls to squeal._

_"Ok, Ok, You can go and sit right next to Hanazono-san" _

_"EH?!" all girls attention went to Hikari_

_"What!?" Hikari Blushed._

_Iori smirked. 'Hey, she's cute.'_

_and Kei continued squeezing the pencil tightly, making his palm bleed more._

_"Uh.. Kei" Tadashi was looking at Kei's hand. "You do know your hand is bleeding?"_

_"shut it!" he whispered_

**But that routine was now fading... While in Middle school, Hikari starts liking Iori more and more, until they were on their 3rd year of High school, Hikari confessed her feelings to Iori and so did Iori, they ended up going out leaving Kei by the corner. They've been dating for almost a month now, and Kei kept his feelings to himself.**

_"Takishima! guess what!" Hikari ran up to him._

_Kei turn around "Yeah?"_

_She tiptoed to his ear as she whispered something. "Iori just kissed me."_

_suddenly Kei felt upset._

_"But, only in the cheek, I think on the lips will be too fast."_

_"oh, ok.."_

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hikari waved her hands and ran up to Iori who was waiting by the other gate._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

It was an ordinary typical day, at the Hakusenkan Academy, 2:15pm, the dismissal bell.

"Ok Class, that's it for today, and remember.. Everyone's report card were sent home earlier today." The teacher declared as some students rushed to the door excited to go home or probably to hang out with friends

Hikari was putting her notebooks inside her bag, while Kei watched her by the window, who was also, putting his things away. 'Oh! the plan.' He stood up and went up to her.

"Hanazono-chan!" he smiled

"Takishima!" she was startled.

"Oh, sorry"

"No, it's ok. I didn't knew you were there" she giggled.

"Say, Are you--"

_bip bip bip._

the beeping noise from Hikari's watch interrupted Kei.

"Huh?" Hikari glanced down. "Oh my! Iori's probably waiting for me!" she grabbed her backpack and gave Kei a hug. "Sorry, Takishima. I need to go home!"

"Wait! where you going?" He asked

"Oh, today's me and Iori's first month-sary*, so we planned on going somewhere later, I need to go home and prepare myself." she waved goodbye and dashed outside the door, leaving Kei alone at the room.

Kei let out a sigh. "Have fun in your date" He then took his bag and left the room. 'will it be this way from now on...?' he thought.

**Things weren't going the same for Kei, Hikari's touch were fading as she was being too occupied with Iori, Not always though, because sometimes Iori's busy on doing something, then Hikari goes to Kei to share some things to him, but she mostly talked about Iori. Which makes Kei upset, though He isn't showing it, he doesn't want his best friend to think that he disapproved them going out, even though he does disapprove.**

* * *

_Kei's Apartment..._

Kei just got out from the shower, a towel was wrapped around his neck, he was still half naked, he was wearing a blue jogging pants. His hair was still soaked and water also dripped to his upper body.

He grabbed a bottled water from his fridge, and went to his bed. He shoved all his school books in the bed to the side, he took his laptop and opened it.

His laptop automatically signed him on his IM.

_Ding_

**SuperTadashi: **Kei? Why you here?

_Ding_

**Ryuuuu: **Oh, did you ask?

**Takishima_Kei: **I was about to, but..

**Ryuuuu: **Iori.

**SuperTadashi: **He interrupted you guys

**Takishima_Kei: **No, well a bit, but he wasn't there, just a reminder went off to Hikari so she had to run off before Iori gets impatient.

**Ryuuuu: **oh.

**SuperTadashi: **What's so good about Iori?

**Ryuuuu: **Doesn't Hikari ever noticed that he's kind of treating her badly?

**Takishima_Kei: **She does, she told me but she said that she's scared to break up with him because what if he's the only guy for him? also, she said she'll just bare with the pain and that she knows that he's just teasing and he hasn't done anything a huge wrong thing to her.

**SuperTadashi: **Still. I mean, even though Akira hits me and cooks food for me, it doesn't hurt me and I know that she loves me the way as much as I do, and maybe probably why she hits me it's cause I do something she doesn't like, so we're even. I guess? ^^'

**Ryuuuu: **Me and Finn are doing ok.

**Ryuuuu: **and I think Jun and Sakura also.

**SuperTadashi: **Wow, I think Kei's the only one who doesn't have a partner.

**Takishima_Kei: **shut it

**SuperTadashi: **Don't worry Kei, you'll get Hikari _someday_.

**What if that someday was today? nobody knows what the future holds…**

**Ryuuuu: **Yeah, Don't worry, soon Hikari will just have to break up with him.

**Takishima_Kei: **Whatever, the future just throws things randomly. Well, I still need to do my homework, Bye guys, see you tomorrow.

**Ryuuuu: **Bye

**SuperTadashi: **See ya!

_[Takishima_Kei logged off]_

Kei put his laptop on the floor as he lied down on bed, he was stared at the ceiling. 'Hikari's probably having fun right now.' he said to himself. 'Ever since Iori came, everything turn around' Kei sighed "Oh, fuck this, Just as long Hikari's happy, I should be happy for her too." He took all the books and put it on the floor. 'I should go to sleep now, it's already 10.' Kei stood up to check everything was closed and shut inside. Before he went back inside his room, he heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?"

_knock-knock-knock._

He went up to the door, he opened it and to find Hikari behind, her head lowered down.

"Hanazono-chan?! What are you--!" He was cut off when he heard her sobbing. "Hana---" Hikari jumped towards him, giving him a hug attack, and causing them to fall on the floor."It'll be Ok Hanazono-chan" he comforted, wrapping his arms around her. 'Whatever you did Iori, you are going to get it.' he gritted his teeth.

~~_~~

_A few minutes later..._

Both of them were sitting down at his bed. Kei gave her a water bottle.

"So what happened?"

Hikari looked down and played with the water bottle.

'oh no, I made her sad!' he panicked "I-I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No, I'll tell you."

"Um, Ok?"

"Iori cheated on me."

"huh? How'd you know?"

"Earlier right after I left school..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Hanazono's Residence..._

_"Mom! Dad! I'm gonna take a shower, I going somewhere later." She called out and made her way to the stairs._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Hikari's Mom stepped out from their Kitchen, making her stop half way at the stairs._

_"Didn't I already told you I have a date with Iori. Mom, today's our first month!" _

_Her Mom held out a paper. "You are not going anywhere until you raise these grades up."_

_"That is not fair Mom! Dad! Mom's not being Fair!" _

_"Even you're Dad is disappointed, he also agrees on not letting you go somewhere until you the next report card comes out and if your grades goes up."_

_"You guys even already said I can go the other day!"_

_"Hikari, What happened to you, ever since this Iori guy came to your life, you're grades went down and you've been out most of the time!"_

_"It's not his fault! Oh I don't know Mom, Maybe I'm just getting tired of everything now! I need new experience!" _

_Hikari's dad stepped out from the kitchen. "It's already been decided Hikari, You are grounded until you raise you grades on the next report card."_

_"That is just not fair!" tears started forming in her eyes. "I hate you!" she went up to her room and slammed the door behind her. _

_She flopped at her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. "whatever, I'm still going there!" _

_~~_~~_

_Hikari secretly sneaked outside and went to the place she was supposed to meet Iori._

_'He said, he'll meet me by the park' Hikari went by the park and he still wasn't there. 'He's not here yet. Maybe he'll be late. I'll wait for him then.' She smiled and sat at the bench._

_an hour and half later.._

_"Where is he? he's very late." She looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! Maybe he's at the Restaurant now, I'll just go there then."_

_She walked to the restaurant, it was a 10-minute walk from the park._

_She was 20 feet away from the restaurant, she could see 2 silhouettes under the street lamp, as she got closer and closer, she starts to see who were they. _

_Hikari's eyes shot wide open, she then raised her hand to cover her open mouth, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw Iori and another girl kissing, under the nearest street lamp. Tears flowed down to her cheeks. 'How can he do this to me?!' Hikari turn around and quickly ran away from her destination, before he noticed her. 'I can't believe he cheated on me!' _

_End of flashback..._

_

* * *

_

"I really just can't believe him!" Hikari broke down into tears again "I fell for his trap! I didn't saw this coming!"

Kei watched her with concern written on his face. then Hikari put her at his shoulder, still crying.

"I don't know now! My life's getting messed up! I feel so stupid!"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, just ignore him from now on or tell him you guys are over" Kei patted her on the back. He pushed her gently. He put his hand at her chin and lift her face up. "No more crying ok? It'll be ok, I'm here for you" He smiled.

Hikari stared at him. 'Takishima...' she thought. 'Through out the past years, He had been with me through thick and thin. He even noticed that Iori didn't really treat me well but I had to make an excuse why I should stay with him. and also, I've pretty much ignored him ever since Iori came. Mom was right, Iori is to blame, he changed me to be a dumb and blind person. I should have stayed by Takishima, he kept his promise ever since kindergarten, that he'll be my friend. I broke my promise, I wasn't being a friend to him, I treated him badly just cause I had a boyfriend for the first time. I'm sorry... I owe you a lot.. Kei.' Tears swelled up in Hikari's eyes, she gave in and give Kei another hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't being a friend! I didn't kept my promise! I'm sorry!"

Kei was surprise. He lowered his head down to level hers. "It's ok. A promise is a promise. Just don't make any more careless mistakes." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Don't cry anymore."

Hikari blushed. 'K-Kei...'

"Well, you should go home now, your parents might be looking for you right now."

"Um... remember I just sneaked out? yeah, they probably locked the house now.."

Kei blushed. "umm. Do you stay here tonight then?"

"If that's ok with you."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I don't want my best friend to sleep on the street." He teased.

Hikari felt embarrassed.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the living room, set a futon there." he stood up and went to his closet. Kei grabbed a random shirt and tossed it at her. "Here, you can change into this"

She clutched on the shirt and watched him move around.

"Well, Good night and sweet dreams" he smiled at her and closed the door.

Kei closed the door behind him and moved around at the living room as he sets his futon.

~~_~~

_Inside the room..._

Hikari was still holding unto Kei's shirt.

'I owe him a lot.' She took off her clothes, and changed unto his shirt. It was a bit big for her, it went down just by her thighs, good thing she was wearing boy shorts. 'Kei done a lot of things for me, I really need to pay him back for everything'

She clenched her hands into fists. "I think I fell for the wrong boy, I am blind. The one has been standing in front of me and I never noticed him..." Hikari grabbed a pillow, she stood up and went outside the door, finding Kei already under the futon.

Hikari slowly secretly went under the futon. her body face Kei's back, she whispered something in his ear.

Just then, Kei rolled over and faced her "I love you too, Hikari." He wrapped his arms around her once more. He leaned in to give her the thing she waited for, her perfect first kiss.

and thus the night became one _blissful amazing night..._

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**Author's note: **Omg. I swear I suck at descriptions T_T that's why it ended up really lame. Sorry about that ): so the bottom is the lyrics that gave me half of the idea, thats why the title is I'll be, sorry if it didn't made sense at all. anyways, Review please~! Oh and also, another sorry, for making Iori into a bad guy, )x I'm sorry Iori fans! I am too, but more for Kei. Sorry ): mkaee; Review! (x Thanks.

PS: Little by little's next chapter will be update somewhere next week. Watch out(:

***Month-sary: It's not a word but we use this in Relationship, rather than saying year anniversaries, these ones are for months, like maybe you and you're boyfriend/girlfriend are celebrating you 2 months, it's a month-sary! :D**


End file.
